Food Fights and Force Fields
by Saharas
Summary: When Jinx is invited to stay with the Titans, along with Kid Flash, she has to deal with everything from boys, Raven's wrath, to a food fight to end all food fights. KFJinx Completed, last chapter edited
1. Coffee was a bad idea

**Before I begin, I guess I have to give credit to the people who made the Teen Titans. So here goes: Kudos to whoever made Teen Titans. I don't know who you are, and I don't personally care, but if I don't say this I'll be sued for my non-existent money. So, yeah. Make another season. And, now that that crap's over and done with, please divert your attention to the story. Then, afterwards, make your way to the "review" button and tell me what you think. Cookies are available, while quantities last.**

Twirling the rose in her hand, she waited for the Jump City bus to come to a stop. Not that that was ever much safer with _these_ buses.

_What do I do now?_ Jinx thought, but she had long given up hope that somehow the answer would come to her.

Ever since the battle with the Brotherhood of Evil, her life had changed drastically. It was like God had kicked her off the bandwagon of reality for a while. Her team, or rather ex-team, considered her a traitorous wretch. And the Teen Titans were still suspicious of her motives. And who could blame them? No one trusted her.

_Well, scratch that. _One_ idiot trusted her. _She thought as she climbed aboard the vehicle. In fact, it was because of that idiot that she was in such a wreck. Kid Flash, the fastest boy on Earth and the biggest goofball Jinx had ever met. And that included, she thought dryly, her old team.

The bus swerved, and Jinx's pink hair appeared from under her hood, despite her best efforts to hide it. "Inconspicuous" had been her theme that morning, and she had managed to find some clothes that looked normal out of the small bundle she now carried: sunglasses, hoodie, sweatpants, running shoes. If only it was blind joggers

day.

Jinx got off at the nearest bus stop, and snuck into a café. On the way in, she picked up a newspaper, amused by the article on the recent exploits of the "Mysterious Bad-Luck Hero". As soon as she sat down at a table, a waitress came by,

"May I take your order?" She asked, her blonde ponytail bouncing.

"Yeah. Small black coffee." Jinx replied, and as the waitress left she gazed out the window. But as she did, Jinx caught a glimpse of red and yellow speed by her window. Her cat-like eyes widening, she quickly turned her face to her paper before he walked in.

"Kid Flash!" The waitress exclaimed, instantly jumping up (And spilling some guy's coffee in the process). "Wha-what can I get you?"

"How 'bout a hot chocolate?" he grinned at the waitress. Jinx wondered how he could just walk around in that red and yellow outfit. And in _winter! _ But then again, it did make him look kind of-

_Ugh! _Jinx interrupted her own thoughts with disgust._ I've _got _to stop drinking so much coffee._

"Look at that lady with pink hair, Mommy!"

Jinx nearly spilt her coffee all over herself. She swiveled her head around to see a little girl staring intently up at her. Jinx was about to make something explode as a distraction for her totally not cowardly escape when she noticed Kid Flash had turned around to look at her.

_Crapcrapcrapcrapcrap…_

"Jinx!" he smiled, laughter glinting in his eyes. "I didn't see you!"

"You were always slow in the head." Jinx grumbled, glaring at the giggling girl following her parents out the door. Now there was only Jinx, Kid Flash and the waitress in the café.

"Here you go, miss." The waitress interrupted Jinx's fury by putting the coffee on the table. "That'll be $2.50."

Jinx was about to reach into her bag when Kid Flash pulled out five dollars and gave it to the waitress.

"This should cover both of ours, won't it?" he flashed a mischievous grin at Jinx as the waitress left, clutching the money. Luckily for her, she left just before Jinx began to explode.

"You didn't need to do that." Jinx snarled at his cheerful face.

"Oh, I know that." Kid Flash replied. "I wanted to, though, just to bug you."

Jinx scowled at his stupid smile. She wanted to wipe it off his face, along with that confident attitude.

"So, what you been up to these days?" his voice broke her from her violent fantasy.

"Nothing much. The occasional hero stunt, you know." She said, pulling up her newspaper to ignore him. Maybe if she did, he would go away.

But he pulled down the newspaper, revealing her face contorted with frustration.

"You know, that's incredibly rude." She said, glaring at him.

"Well, so is ignoring someone trying to have a conversation with you." He grinned, then took the newspaper and skimmed through the page.

"Funny. I didn't take you for a hockey fan."

"Give me that!" Jinx snarled, snatching it from his hands. He just smiled wider.

"Do you ever stop smiling!"

"Do you ever smile at all?"

"Not around idiots." She huffed, standing up and turning to walk out the door.

"Hey!" he cried in mock defense. But when he saw Jinx wasn't stopping, he grabbed his hot chocolate and her coffee and raced after her. This meant about one second of running.

Jinx barely noticed he was there before she found her coffee in her hands and Kid Flash beside her.

"Oh. Thanks."

"No problem." He said, and took a gulp of his hot chocolate. Too late did he realize it was still hot.

_Smooth. Really smooth._ He scolded himself. But then he noticed Jinx just looking at him, struggling to keep her face stiff.

"Ith othay to laf." he said, his tongue burned. At this, Jinx burst out into hysterical laughter. Somehow, that made the pain worthwhile.

Unfortunately, the moment didn't last, because they both noticed five familiar figures approaching: The Teen Titans! (Not that you weren't expecting this, but hey, it gets better!)

And a certain Tameranian redhead was unleashing some good old-fashioned Earthling greeting.

"Hello, friend Jinx!" Starfire exclaimed, embracing Jinx in a bear hug. "How I have missed you!"

"If by missing, you mean 'longing to suffocate?'" Jinx choked out, and Starfire let go, still wearing an unbelievably cheerful face that put Kid Flash's award-winning smile to shame.

"Don't expect any hugs from me." Said Raven, expressionless but for her "touch-my-clothes-and-die-Jinx". Seriously, she should think about patenting that.

_Um, thanks?_

Cyborg and Beast Boy were whispering and giggling like a gossipy gaggle of girls. Jinx gave them an angry look.

"And what are _you _doing?" She hissed.

"Nothing!" Cyborg whimpered beneath her gaze.

"But just what have you guys been doing? Are you on a _date_?" Beast Boy teased, conjuring images of hearts and flowers onto the scene.

"NO!"

"Well, not yet…"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?"

"Eep!"

"But Beast Boy does raise an interesting question." Robin added. "What are you doing in Jump City, Kid Flash?"

"Just chillin'." Kid Flash responded. "I'm taking a vacation, and now I'm just trying to find a place to crash for a week."

"Dude, you can stay with us!" Beast Boy chimed in.

"Yeah! We could use some fresh competition for my new game, Alien Monkeys 3!" Cyborg said.

"And what of you, friend Jinx?" Starfire asked. "Will you not stay with us for a week?"

"As much fun as that sounds, no thanks." Jinx replied, and turned to leave when Kid Flash popped in front of her.

"Now, Jinx." He smirked evilly, "We really _must_ insist."

**How did you like the first chapter? Sorry if my evil mind scares you. This is going to be a bit of a fluffy story, mostly KFxJinx but I'll probably add StarxRobin as I progress. Bear in mind this is my first story, so go easy on poor little me. Oh, and by the way, I love the English language, so there will be no chatspeak in my story. Using chatspeak in stories kills kittens. Have a problem with that? Then post a lovely review in chatspeak, ranting about how I'm such a horrible person, and see if anyone dares to expend brain cells in the process of trying to read it. **


	2. Sliding Doors and Pie

**I would like to thank Nevermore the Living for all her help with this story. I couldn't have done this without her. And also, I would like to say thanks to the the people who supported me with the first chapter. Now, there is only one last announcment : No pies were harmed in the making of this story. Really.**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well, this is it. The Teen Titans' pad of awesomeness!" Beast Boy said to his friends as they entered the living room. Jinx didn't say anything, though she wanted to remind the seemly dim-witted green freak that both she and Kid Flash had been there before. The first time, Jinx and her team had kicked the Titans out and made the place their own. But the day of exploration and trying-on of Raven's clothes hadn't lasted long, as the Teen Titans had struck back with all their heroic glory. Even now, despite that Jinx was officially a Titan, she was still shocked at the fact that they could be so _trusting_. What if she just took their defensive codes and other precious tid-bits of info and used them for unmentionable evil? If _she_ were in charge, she would be much more suspicious and probably plant several tracking beacons on clothes. It was how she approved Billy Numerous, Kyd Wykkyd and See-More.

"Well," Raven remarked, "It _would_ be awesome if not for the horrible stench coming from Beast Boy's room."

"Well, at least I _have_ a room! You have an evil lair!" Beast Boy retorted, but the look of inevitable doom that Raven shot at him instantly shut him up.

"So..." Jinx started, "do we get a room?"

Beast Boy took this as a chance to make a joke, a lame one - of course, "Together? No. By-"

He was instantly cut off by both Raven and Jinx smacking him. Kid Flash just stared at him stupidly, but if you looked closely you might have seen the slightest smirk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He's across the hall from me?!" Jinx yelled at Robin, who was just standing there with his arms crossed. "I will not stand for this injustice! He's a player! He's an annoying little idiot! He's a bas-"

"You have to deal with it." Robin stated before Jinx could finish her last word. "All the other rooms have been taken."

"I saw an empty one just down the hall!" Jinx yelled.

"That's for Silkie."

"Who the hell is Silkie?" Jinx demanded.

All of a sudden Silkie crawled along down the hallway and into the open elevator. Robin and Jinx watched as he left a little trail of goop along the floor. The elevator door closed and the numbers above it started to descend.

"Okay... then..." Jinx said dumbfoundedly.

"Um... yeah..." Robin replied back.

Starfire zoomed down the hall, but stopped as soon as she saw Robin and Jinx. "Please, have any of you seen my little blumgorf?"

Robin and Jinx pointed towards the elevator.

"Thanks to the you!" Starfire commented in a cheery voice and zoomed down the hall.

"Okay, that is the most messed up thing I have ever seen." Jinx stated.

Kid Flash came out of his room, and put his arm around Jinx's neck, to Jinx's fury and Robin's disbelief.

"Or maybe not..." Jinx said before using her powers to make Kid Flash fly across the room. He was back with his arm around her neck in less than an instant.

"Get off of me!" Jinx snarled at him, and Robin just watched at the very repetitive exchange of Jinx knocking him off, and him coming back. Robin tried to say something, but recurring explosions can really kill a conversation.

Robin eventually just walked down the hallway shaking his head, and down the stairwell.

"Hey, what have you got against me anyway? You seemed to like me quite a lot before..." Kid Flash stated, somewhat promptingly, otherwise hurt.

"And what ever gave you the idea that I liked you in the first place? How do you know I didn't just go with you to get away from _them_? Jinx asked. Meaning, of course, her old team.

"Because you're not like that." Kid Flash stated.

"How would you know what I'm like?" Jinx snarled before stomping into her room. She went to slam the door, but it was a sliding door and she just ended up getting her fingers squished. "Argh!"

Kid Flash sighed amusedly. "Girls."

He brightened up as the sliding door slid open again, but was then hit in the head by a lamp. "I heard that!" Jinx yelled at him, before automatically trying to slam the door again. And getting the same painful results.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Who's up for pie?" Cyborg asked as the group sat down around the table. He had spent the last two hours perfecting his "extra sugary creamy delight". But, for all his trouble, he recieved mostly glares. Kid Flash was the only exception to this, but the icy looks ruined his appetite.

"How can you possibly want to eat that after what happened?" Raven asked disgustedly.

"What happened?" Kid Flash asked, obviously confused at everyone else's sudden hatred for sweetened pastries.

"Cyborg brought home this funky pie from some fortune-teller lady and then this other creepy lady named Mother Mae-Eye came out and turned us into zombies!" Beast Boy replied. "And she put Raven in a _dress_!"

"And Beast Boy in the dreaded suit of the bunny!" Starfire added. "Though I do not understand why on your planet such attire is to be feared. I believed it to be quite adorable. "

"Because it was embarassing, Star!"

"That crazy old woman treated us like babies." Robin said scornfully. "She tied our shoes, cleaned Beast Boy's room-"

"Which even I thought was impossible." Raven said.

"Quit talking about my room!"

"Wait. That happened to _us._" Jinx said. "We found that stupid pie on our front porch! So that means..."

"U-uh..." Beast Boy stuttered, frightened.

"IT WAS YOU!!!" exclaimed Jinx. "Do you have any idea what that witch _made me do_?!"

Beast Boy leaped up from the table screaming for help as Jinx chased after him, firing waves of bad luck across the room. Numerous objects crashed, cupboard doors slammed, you get the idea.

"Somebody help me! Robin?!"

"I'm so not getting involved in this one." Robin replied, as light bulbs started to explode.

"Cyborg?!" Beast Boy whimpered as his butt was scorched.

"No way, man."

"I"M GOING TO WRING YOUR NECK WITH YOUR OWN INTESTINES!!!" Jinx snarled.

"Kid Flash?!"

"Sorry. Nothing I can do."

"SHE MADE ME GIVE HER A SPONGE BATH!!! _A SPONGE BATH!!!!!!!_"

"RAVEN? STARFIRE?"

They both turned their heads away.

Beast Boy looked around desperately until he saw...

_EUREKA!_

Beast Boy lunged at the table, grabbed a piece of the pie, and ( God help his soul ) flung it at the already rampaging Jinx.

Splat.

_GASP!_

The supposedly innocent bystanders watched as Jinx wiped the baked goodness from her pink, glowing eyes.

"You are going to regret that."

**Oh! Cliffy! Or as close to one as I can get. Will Beast Boy be brutally slaughtered? Will Jinx ever get a new room? WILL SILKIE EVER GET TO THE FIRST FLOOR? Only time will tell, so show up for the next chapter of Food Fights and Force Fields!**


	3. Festival of the Flying Edibles

**Wow! I started this chapter right after the second one, but I'm a slow typer. Go figure. Anyway, are you amped for a page full of food-throwing, trash-talking goodness? Come on guys, who _doesn't_ want to see Kid Flash covered in whip cream? (Bricked, Clubbed and Decapitated)**

**Now go read the story! Shoo!**

* * *

The inhabitants of the Titans Tower watched in horror as Jinx, her face covered in pie, stared down Beast Boy with murderous intent. Her eyes already glowed pink, and if that wasn't bad enough, the pie on her face was beginning to char. Burning food with your skin is _never_ a good sign. 

Beast Boy stood frozen for a moment, his eyes widened with fear. And, if I'm not mistaken, he's going to need a new pair of pants.

"Um, can we talk about this?" he asked tearfully as Jinx slowly stepped toward him. "Y'know, talk? And not about killing me?"

"There'll be plenty of time to talk..." Jinx growled, grabbing a handful of pie from the table.

"...AT YOUR FUNERAL!" she finished angrily, flinging the food at Beast Boy's green face with almost inhuman accuracy. Unfortunately for Jinx, that second Beast Boy transformed into a hummingbird and dodged the blow. Instead, the soaring pastry hit Cyborg square in the face.

And, unfortunately for everyone else, being hit in the face with a pie you poured two hours into making didn't go very well with Cyborg. No sir-ee.

"I slaved over a hot oven for two hours just so you could turn my tower into a war zone?!" he screeched, grabbing a piece and chucked it back at Jinx, but it hit Starfire instead.

"Hey!" Robin yelled angrily, seeing Starfire covered in goo.

"Oh, is it the Festival of the Flying Edibles already?" Starfire asked, then happily grabbed a piece and shoved it into Raven's face. "Friend Raven, partake in the festivities too!"

"FOOD FIGHT!" Kid Flash shouted, and all hell broke loose.

* * *

And so, what had begun as only a mere arguement had escalated not into a food fight, oh no, but a full blown food war. Each soldier took ammunition, secured their own camp and prepared for the onslaught. For, you see, they had all gone completely insane in the way that fanfics usually have them do. Things are more interesting that way. 

Beast Boy was sneaking through the ducts, and pots and pans strapped to his body. He had a heart full of courage and a paintball gun filled with cream puffs. But don't ask me why he decided to wear metal cooking devices that could be heard through every room or hadn't changed into a slightly sneakier animal. This is Beast Boy we're talking about.

"Heh heh. They'll never find me in here!" he giggled gleefully.

Unfortunately, Jinx had heard him from below, (which just happened to be the hall outside her room) and blew the duct into two pieces, causing Beast Boy to come tumbling out. Before he could react, Jinx had wrapped him in link sausages and filled his mouth with an apple. Luao anyone?

"You snooze, you lose." she cackled gleefully, but her smile disappeared as her eye saw a red and yellow blur burst down the hallway.

"My thoughts exactly!" Kid Flash laughed, shooting ice cream out of the container he had. Y'know, that kind with strawberry and vanilla and chocolate but the the chocolate tastes like crap? Or maybe that's just me... anyway, Jinx was now covered in ice cream. And she was not happy. But her rage reached an all-time high when Kid Flash topped her head with a cherry.

"Now you look like a banana split!" he chuckled. (Her hair _did _resemble a banana)

"Better than looking like a total idiot!" she growled, flicking the cherry and pulling out...

Shishkabobs. (I think that's how you spell it.) Her eyes flared with evil glee.

"Uh..." Kid Flash sweatdropped.

But Jinx never had the chance to torture him, as she slipped on a banana peel. (Irony!) To her surprise and utter embarrassment, she fell right on top of... Kid Flash!

* * *

Meanwhile, Robin was sneaking along a mustard-stained hallway, carrying a leafblower filled with relish. He snaked his head around a corner, checking to see if there was a ambush waiting for him. But he was so busy looking around the corner that he didn't notice the horde of pizzas floating just behind him. 

Raven from the ceiling just in front of Robin, a calm look gracing her pale features.

"Too bad, Raven." Robin smirked and raised the relish-blower. "I don't see any food on you."

"Oh? Well I see plenty on _you._" she replied, and her army of pizzas bombarded Robin from behind. In retaliation, Robin sent a stream of relish her way, but she dodged it and glued him to the floor with jello. As he tried fruitlessly to free himself, Raven disappeared in a wave of dark energy. She had more fish to fry.

* * *

Where has Starfire been, you ask? What of our favourite Tameranian warrior? Why, she has been in her room, building a barricade of Beanie Babies and wearing the traditional Festival of Flying Edibles headress. Which consisted of chicken feathers and various bones. 

_Droglesplech nimaig fleg plorz xerof!_

Now, the perfect translation of her thoughts is not humanly possible, but this is what our greatest scientists have basically deduced:

_What my dear friends have failed to comprehend is that I have reigned champion over this such festival for many a year, and that I have no intention of handing my position of veteran supremacy to such amateurs!_

Starfire now had the chance to show off her mad food-throwing skills, as Cyborg stomped in, his cannon loaded with mashed potatoes.

"Come on out and I'll go easy on ya!" he called out into the darkness, but only furious giggles answered him. As he took a step forward, his foot triggered a wire. Within moments, large vats of Tameranian pudding poured onto his head in a waterfall of gelatin. All that was left of him was his head, poking out of a mountain of goo. Ew.

"The victorious is me!" Starfire called out happily, emerging from the tower of plush. "Rejoice at my skills of the mad!"

"Um, Star? I'm not so sure." he said, pointing behind her.

Her triumph was cut short by a rainbow of salad dressing pouring down on her head, along with carrots and heads of lettuce. Then a wave of pancakes engulfed her and her crown.Sadly, Starfire was forced to relinquish her galaxy-renowned title to the new Queen of the Flying Edibles: the almighty Raven. And, as her first decree:

"I'm sick of this. I want to read my book. So get lost. Food fight over."

_AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!_

* * *

And now we return to the predicament of Kid Flash and Jinx. 

"Oof!" she cried as their bodies collided against the wall. Beast Boy's hysteric laughter was muffled by the apple.

"Hey, are you all right?" Kid Flash asked as Jinx sat up, rubbing her head.

"Yeah..." she moaned, but then she realized that she was sitting _on top_ of him. "Gah!"

Beast Boy nearly choked on the apple, he was laughing so hard. Jinx jumped up, and took out her anger by kicking Beast Boy so hard the sausages were torn to shreds. Beast Boy immediately leaped up and shot down the hallway, spitting out the apple as he ran. But then he tripped and fell flat on his face. Jinx and Kid Flash watched his "skillful" escape.

"What a dork." she sighed, shaking her head. _I quit being the leader of an elite fighting force for this?!_

"So... how about a ceasefire?" Kid Flash's voice pierced her self-pity.

"Huh?" she asked, turning to face him. He sat with his his back against the wall, and motioned for her to sit too.

"Are you going for a 'heartwarming moment' again?" she raised an eyebrow, but sat down anyway.

"Aw, I didn't know you thought they were heartwarming. I'm touched." he remarked.

"Ugh. You're so-"

"Adorable? Amazing? Wonderful? Handsome?" he interrupted.

"Um... no."

"So? What am I?"

"Unbelievable."

"Really?"

"Uh-huh." she replied.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you don't have any tact, you're arrogant yet polite at the same time, and you think life is just black-and-white! You think you're so wonderful, but all I see is some guy who's never known any pain! " she rattled on, Kid Flash raising an eyebrow. "I mean, you thought I could be anything more than a villain! How could anyone be so _naive_?"

"Just because I think you're a great person means I'm stupid?" he asked, a tiny smirk playing on his lips. "Now who's being insulted here, me or you?"

"UGH! This what I mean! You turn everything into a joke!" she groaned, banging her head against the wall.

"Well, if I don't, how will you ever perk up? Just fall for my heroic charm already, would ya?"

"Heroic charm? Right. When Beast Boy makes a good joke." she replied sarcastically. "And while you're performing miracles, why don't you jump off Niagra Falls?"

"So, if I do that, you'll go on a date with me? Great!"

"WHAT? ARE YOU-"

But he had already ran off, and luckily for him, had just missed being crushed by roof.

* * *

After hours of food-fighting (I can't write _all _of it!), everyone had pitched in to clean the mess, besides Beast Boy, who had feigned illness and was now hiding in his room, and Kid Flash, who had mysteriously disappeared. The remaining Titans were especially mad at Kid Flash, who could have had the whole place clean in two seconds. So they asked Jinx to lay an extra big hurt on him next time, to which she had demanded why _she_ was in charge of him. That conversation had ended in embarrassment and broken objects, so the group decided to watch T.V as a distraction. But nothing could have prepared them for what T.V had in store for them that day, something so shocking that Control Freak would have had a heart attack at just the thought. Something so terrifying that even Raven got goosebumps. Something involving..._speedos._

* * *

**Wow! Third chapter already. Bet you can't wait for what will happen. So why don't you guess? Send me ideas for the next chapter, and who knows, I might put it in! So type away! By the way, I might be starting a new story soon, so keep on the lookout. **


	4. TV: A Health Hazard

**Starting off, I'd like to say thanks to all the people who have reviewed my previous chapters. I never dreamed I would receive this much attention! And, as my friend Ally pointed out to me, she has helped immeasurably with this story. Her account is Nevermore the Living, so be sure to read her amazing stories (If you haven't already). Finally, I'm accepting ideas for new stories, so if you can spare a few thoughts, it would be most appreciated. Now, back to what you've all been waiting for...**

* * *

"I wanna watch Animal Planet!" 

"Pro-wrestling!"

"NO! THE INDIGENOUS FUNGI OF NORTHERN BULGARIA!"

"JUST SHUT UP!" Jinx screamed over the arguing Titans. They turned to her frustrated face as if surprised she was there.

"Oh, sorry, Jinx!" Cyborg apoligized, the rest nodding their agreement. "When it comes to T.V, it's like World War 3 around here."

"Why can't you just watch the news?" Raven looked up from her book that she had been reading the entire time. "Perhaps something that will actually affect something other than my stomach will be on."

They looked at her disgustedly, but flipped to the news anyway. For five minutes all was quiet as they watched the latest disasters in government.

_At least Kid Flash isn't here. _Jinx thought, twirling her pink hair around her finger. _But I suppose anything's better than watching this crap._

For years afterward Jinx would agonize over what would happen next as the absolute worst time to "jinx" herself, believing in some wild way that if she hadn't thought those words her mind would not be scarred for eternity. But, being the cruel, evil monster that I am, Jinx and the rest of the world will just have to suffer. Horribly.

At that moment, the sequence of political garbage was interrupted by a blond news reporter. Behind her raged the Niagra Falls, a beautiful scene of blue and green tumbling into the river below. But there was something amiss in this picture, something that didn't quite fit... Jinx's and everyone else's eyes opened wide in disbelief.

"We interrupt your usually irrelevan-, I-I mean scheduled politics program to bring you this special broadcast from Niagra Falls! Here, we have quite an unusual show, because it appears one of our very own resident heroes is preparing to perform a daring feat!" the reporter explained, gesturing to a figure perched atop a rock on the falls. Do I really need to tell you who it is?

"THAT IDIOT!" Jinx exclaimed. "He's going to get himself killed!"

But the camera zoomed in on Kid Flash, and all thoughts of his safety disappeared from her mind. Only shock remained.

It was Kid Flash alright, but he had abandoned his usual costume and only his mask remained of his outfit. Instead he wore a red and yellow _Speedo_. Divert thine eyes from the appaling blasphemy!

"Ahem." he coughed, but no one for twenty miles was speaking anyway. "I am now going to jump off Niagra Falls. First of all, it isn't a suicide attempt or a publicity stunt. I'm just an average guy trying to get a date."

The Titans stared from the screen to Jinx. Jinx was turning an ugly shade of red.

"This girl said that she would fall for my charms only if I jumped off Niagra Falls. So here I am!" he laughed. "After she kills me, that is."

As if on cue, his Titans Communicator starting beeping the "Death March".

"Hold on a sec." he said to the camera, pulling the object from God-knows-where and clicked the on switch.

"What's up, Jinx?"

"WHAT"S UP?! MY FOOT UP YOUR ARSE IF YOU DON'T GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!"

"Hey, calm down. I'm just doing what you told me."

"I never meant _this_! I just wanted to get rid of you! And you know it! Don't you play stupid with me!" she snarled at him, the Titans watching in awestruck silence.

"Okay, I guess I twisted the facts a little, but it's only because you won't go on a date with me. But you just had to play hard-to-get and act like a third-degree snob."

"Me?! A snob?! You're the arrogant, self-righteous jerk! And why in the name of all that's good did you dress in that-that_ thing_?!"

"I just thought this would be a good chance to show you ."

Jinx and Kid Flash continued to argue, oblivious to the fact that they were on national television.

"Kid Flash, if you don't get off Niagra Falls and take off that loincloth _right now_ I will-"

"Jinx! You have a sick mind!" He did, however, sport a teasing smile.

"Wha- Ugh! That's not what I meant!!"

"Well, if you really want me to-"

"THAT'S IT! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!" she screamed, and several T.Vs exploded from the sheer sound. She even managed to make the rock holding him up shatter into tiny fragments, even from miles away, sentencing Kid Flash to the wrath of gravity. And gravity was pissed off.

The Titans watched in horror as Kid Flash, in all his Speedo-clad glory, plummeted off Niagra Falls. He did it gracefully, though, in a swan dive. He hit the white water with a splash, and then all was silent.

More silence.

"Jinx?" Robin asked shakily, his team hiding behind him. Jinx turned towards them, her eyes still an unusual shade of neon pink. Her hair looked spikier than normal, and her hands were clasped in tight fists.

"Guys?" Beast Boy said softly. "He isn't coming up."

The Titans swivelled their heads to the screen, and saw that no one resurfaced from the water. It seemed the reporter had noticed this as well, and was now crying out to the camera men for footage.

"No! Kid Flash!" Robin exclaimed, kneeling in front of the television set.

"He can't be..." Raven breathed, and both Starfire and Beast Boy burst into tears. Cyborg pounded the nearby couch in denial. "He isn't dead! He can't be dead!"

Jinx stood, stunned, her eyes wide in disbelief. Nothing in all her training at the Hive Academy or years of experience could have prepared her for this, this horrible pain that lashed out and destroyed her from the inside out. As grief settled in she held out her hand, staring at the pale skin that had unleashed this monster.

_No, I didn't make a monster. I _am_ the monster._

"Hey, what's on T.V?"

The Titans instantly turned to see a fully intact Kid Flash, abeit soaked, trying to dry himself off with a hand towel. He had a beach towel wrapped around his lower body, thank pancakes.

However, his clean bill of health didn't last long because he was bearhugged by his teammates.

"Thank Flechnarf you are all right!"

"Idiot."

"Don't ever do that again!!"

Jinx watched the reunion, with her face stiff from shock. Tears welled up in her eyes.

"Hey, leggo, guys!" Kid Flash laughed, pushing them off and then turning his gaze to Jinx. She stomped up to him, blinking back tears.

"Don't _ever_ get my hopes up like that again!" she growled, but her anger disintegrated into hysteric laughter.

He started laughing too, and soon everyone (excluding Raven) was laughing as well. But they all stopped as they saw the elevator doors open, and their eyes turned to an unusually large silkworm sliming his way to the T.V, oblivious to the stares. Silkie promptly ate the remote and then wiggled his way back to the elevator. Then they all started laughing again, from the sheer stupidity of the situation.

Later, Jinx took a baseball bat and gave Kid Flash a new nickname : Dead Flash Walking.

* * *

**Wow! I haven't updated in so long! I am putting this story on hiatus so I can get started on another I'm starting, so keep your eyes open!**


	5. Ruined by Pancakes of DOOM

**Off hiatus! Yay!**

* * *

Far off the coast of Jump City, there is a tower. A rather oddly shaped tower at that, shaped like a giant T. No, not as in a cup filled with foul-tasting burning liquid created for zombie mass consumption, but as in the letter of the alphabet. Luckily for you, this story does not focus on the intricacies of this strange piece of architecture, but on what was happening inside. For, within this steely jeweled obelisk-

The author is dragged out of her house by masked fan-people, stabbed with giant thesauruses of doom and thrown in a ditch.

Okay, okay! Well, inside the Titans Tower, something monumental was occurring. Jinx, while everyone was asleep, was cooking breakfast.

Why, you ask? Because Cyborg, the only decent cook in the entire building, was on a Chef Strike. Apparently he has something against his T-Car being fruitcake-ified by a food fight-crazed Beast Boy. Don't ask.

Anyway, not wanting to take her chances with Beast Boy's tofu surprise or Raven's Chakra-Soufflé, Jinx took the initiative and found pancake batter lurking underneath the sink. Having previous experience with the kitchen at the Hive herself, (Home-Ec) Jinx found pancakes to be simple. Of course, she didn't plan on telling anyone what she had done. To save her rep, she would simply blame Silky. I mean, jeez, any huge slimy silkworm who can operate an elevator can make a few pancakes. It's common sense.

However, Jinx had a tiny flaw in her totally foolproof plan. You see, being super-fast had also given Kid Flash enormous energy. He only sleeps a few hours a day, waking up around 6 am. So, he gets up and grabs a quick snack.

So here Jinx was, innocently flipping a few pancakes, when she hears the doors open. She turned her head and saw Kid Flash, half asleep, walk down the stairs and open the fridge. Jinx stared at him for a moment because, as he only wore a pair of shorts to bed, she could see his face clearly for the first time. She already knew he had striking blue eyes and red hair, but now she could see that he was actually really handsome, practically blemish-free. Upon realizing her own thoughts she instantly turned beet red.

Kid Flash, having finally woken up, noticed Jinx standing there staring at him.

"Uh, hi." Jinx said. Her eyes flitted to his bare chest, and he instantly realized that he was half naked.

He hurdled back to his room and returned in full costume within a blink. However, the change in appearance hadn't altered his embarrassment in the slightest.

"Sorry." He apologized, running his fingers through his hair nervously. "That isn't how I wanted to start our morning."

"Believe me, that isn't what I wanted either." She remarked coldly, turning back to the counter. "And what's with all this 'we' and 'our' stuff, anyway? You and I are on totally different pages."

"Well…" he started, then saw what Jinx was doing. "I didn't know you could cook."

"You don't know a lot of things."

Pause.

"Mind if I help?"

"Will you just leave me alone?" she hissed, turned back to him and saw the look of hurt etched across his usually happy features. Remorse wrenched at her gut.

"Well…" he brightened at her words. "I guess you can some stuff out of the fridge for me."

He had a carton of eggs in one hand and a jug of milk in the other in two seconds and put them on the counter.

"Ugh!" Jinx cried, staring at the stuff in disappointment. "We're out of syrup and eggs!"

"Oh, is that all?" Kid Flash asked, peering over her shoulder at the object of her displeasure, an empty carton. "Don't get so riled up."

"Hey, I really need eggs to finish the rest of the pancakes!" Jinx defended herself.

"So, not finishing these pancakes will totally ruin your morning?"

"Yes, it will!"

"Really?"

"I really wanted to have something decent this morning!" Jinx groaned. He looked at her, sighed, and ran his hand through his red hair.

"Back in three seconds."

"Wha-"

Jinx felt a huge burst of wind threaten to knock over the pile of pancakes she had finished as Kid Flash disappeared.

"Gah!" she shrieked, and a second later was buried underneath pancakes. Another two seconds later Kid Flash returned, bearing a carton of eggs and a bottle of syrup in one hand and a rose in the other.

"Jinx?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"I will be if you GET ME OUT OF HERE!" she snapped, and he pulled her out.

"Here." He said, handing the stuff he bought. "Straight from England. I couldn't find any other open stores."

"Thanks." She replied, but then noticed the red rose. "Hey, why did you buy this?"

"Eh, I just wanted to." He shrugged. "I hear giving a girl a rose after you buried them in pancakes is a great way to ask for a date."

She whacked him upside the head. "Ow!"

"I still haven't forgiven you for that stunt you pulled yesterday, so don't get any funny ideas!" she warned him, as he caressed his head.

Perhaps he had been hit in the head too many times this week. Or maybe he just couldn't handle the constant anger Jinx sent his way when he tried to be nice. But, for whatever reason, Kid Flash's seemingly endless supply of patience fizzled out.

"Jinx, just listen to me!" he said, and she was surprised at his angry tone. "I have been unbelievably patient for a super-fast hero, but I have had it! No matter what I do or say, you treat me like dirt! What have I ever done to make you hate me so much?"

"I-"

"I really like you, Jinx!"

Jinx gaped at him like he was crazy. Not as if she hadn't already considered it, of course.

"Y-you can't be serious." She forced out, bracing her shaking knees against the counter. The thought of anyone actually _loving_ her, of wanting to know how she truly felt, had crossed her mind many times but was always met with disgust and self-pity. Who loved bad luck or misfortune? No one with an IQ above zero, or so she had believed.

"I have never been more serious in my life." He sighed. "And maybe that's what I love about you."

"If you could only look in the mirror and see the same Jinx _I _see, the beautiful and independent woman with a softer, less secure side. If you saw who I see, would you still think so little of yourself? You always claim that you can only do bad things, but you're wrong."

He walked up to her, not quite close enough to touch her but enough to look down on her tenderly. She looked back up at him, feeling blood rush to her face in a hot wave. She had nothing to say that kind of sincerity.

He took her chin between his thumb and index finger, lifting it a little higher and cocking his head a little to the side.

"You make my life perfect." He said softly, and gently kissed her lips.

Jinx would have gasped but her mouth was, uh, preoccupied. A thousand thoughts rampaged inside her head, but as he wrapped his arms around her and held her close she instantly thought, _what the hell,_ and gave in.

It would be nice to just let this moment continue, but there needs to be a compromise somewhere. So, for the sake of comedy, Beast Boy decided to get up and get a early morning snack, somewhere along the lines of tofu-flavored tofu.

Anyway, he opened the door to the kitchen/living room and found Kid Flash and Jinx kissing next to a pile of pancakes. His eyes got as big and round as monster truck wheels.

He disappeared for a moment, and then returned with the rest of the sleepy-eyed Titans.

"Beast Boy, what's your-" Robin started, and then saw what Beast Boy was pointing at.

"I can see what's happening."

"Oh no-"

"And they don't have a clue."

"Please shut _up_."

"They'll fall in love, and here's the bottom line…"

"I am not familiar with the line of bottom, Beast Boy."

"Our team is down to five!"

"That doesn't rhyme, BB."

"Ze sweet caress of twilight."

"SHUT UP!"

"There's magic everywhere! And with all this romantic atmosphere…

…DISASTER'S IN THE AIR!"

Beast Boy's teammates all punched him at the same time, finally invoking Jinx and Kid Flash's attention. Both turned red.

"We were just, uh…"

"Making out." Kid Flash finished for her.

"Yes- wait, what? _YOU _kissed _ME!_"

"Jinx, it was pretty obvious you were kissing him back." Cyborg said. "Give it up."

"I did not! No way!" she shrieked, nearly tearing her hair out.

"Sorry, but you did." Kid Flash agreed. "Quite well, I might add."

"NOOOO! My rep is ruined! My perfect record down the drains! My world is crashing all around me!" she groaned and cried in despair, while Kid Flash smiled triumphantly.

A sad day, indeed, for our poor pink-haired Jinx. Truly, there can be no greater punishment then denial shattered and life's work destroy-

"Does anyone want these pans of cakes?"

* * *

**I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! LUV YOU!**


	6. The End

_This is the very last chapter of Food Fights and Force Fields. Thank you for all the reviews, I truly appreciated it. I am thinking of making a sequel. Tell me if I should._

* * *

Jinx awoke that morning to hear angry yelling and was not hearing anyone telling Beast Boy to shut up. On any other day, Jinx would have just assumed they had finally killed the annoying brat and gone back to blissful dreams, but there were tell-tale signs that something was wrong. One, the yelling was coming from outside her door, and two, one of the voices belonged to Kid Flash. So she quickly got dressed and peeped out her door.

There stood Kid Flash and Cyborg arguing like toddlers over toys, with the other Titans just watching dumbfoundedly. Then Kid Flash and Cyborg noticed Jinx watching them.

"Ah, Jinx! Just the beautiful woman I was looking for!" Kid Flash grinned, and Jinx pulled a disgusted face. "I want you to settle something for us."

He grabbed her waist affectionately (while she flinched at his touch) and pulled her out to face Cyborg.

"Tell everyone that you weren't dating Cyborg."

Jinx blinked, and then glanced at the expectant faces watching her.

"Huh?" she began, before Cyborg interrupted.

"Don't you remember? We went to the Hive Dance together. "

"I was saying how I was so happy to be your first boyfriend, when Cyborg said otherwise. So go ahead, Jinx." Kid Flash glared at him while wrapping his arms around her protectively. "Tell everyone he's lying."

Jinx looked from him to Cyborg, then back again. She pulled his hands from her waist and turned to face him.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, her eyes at the floor.

"Huh?" Kid Flash looked at her, confused. "Why are you sorry?"

"I _was _dating Cyborg, at the Hive Academy. And I really liked him." Jinx continued, then looked into his disbelieving eyes. "I didn't want anyone to know."

Kid Flash stared at her for a moment, stunned. He stepped back from her, turned around, and ran down the hallway, shielding his eyes from anyone's view.

"Kid Flash! Wait!" she cried, but he was already gone. "I'm… sorry."

Robin, Beast Boy and the other spectators stood in awkward silence, waiting for her next move. They didn't wait long, because Jinx suddenly turned around and slapped Cyborg across the face.

"What was that for?" he demanded.

"This is why I stopped liking you!" she screeched. "You didn't care about me, or my friends, or anyone other than yourself! How can you call yourself a hero?!"

She glared up at him, angry tears streaming down her face and her clenched hands trembling. Then she pivoted on her feet and ran off down the hallway.

No one moved.

"I'm leaving." Raven said icily, and melded into the wall above. Robin turned to the elevator, and Starfire punched Cyborg in the shoulder before following Robin. Beast Boy came up beside Cyborg.

"Dude, I have done a lot of really stupid things in my life. And let me tell you, I am _so_ glad this isn't one of them." He said, before leaving Cyborg standing alone.

* * *

Jinx tracked Kid Flash to the roof, where he sat staring into the rising sun. She was only a few metres away before he noticed her presence and leapt up to make a speedy get away.

"Wait! I just want to talk!" Jinx cried, but before he had the chance he was suddenly enveloped in a black force field.

Jinx turned around to see Raven, her eyes frustrated.

"This is getting annoying, so talk already." She said, irritated, then released Kid Flash from his prison and onto his butt. Then she walked back down the stairs.

Jinx sat beside him, but he turned his face from her.

"Why are you so mad that I dated Cyborg? I'm not dating him anymore." She asked.

"I was mad because you never told me." He snapped, and Jinx flinched at his tone. "I thought I could trust you, that you would tell me everything that might mean something to me."

"Kid Flash-"

"Call me Wally."

They sat in silence for a few seconds before Jinx spoke again.

"I thought if you knew, you wouldn't be friends with Cyborg anymore. And that you would think less of me." She said softly, waited for him argue that he would never think less of her, but it never came. She wrapped her arms around her legs and sighed.

"I'm glad that I met you. I really am. And I hate when you're sad or angry, because it makes me miserable. I can't be happy when you're upset, I just can't." she confessed. "If it weren't for you, I'd probably spend my life as a petty thief with idiots for teammates. But you made me think I wasn't worthless, that I could be someone who mattered. I can't thank you enough for that, Wally."

The anger left his face but not the hurt.

"If you feel that way, why didn't you just tell me so?" he asked, his eyes pained.

"Because I didn't anyone to break my heart ever again." She said, a tear rolling down her cheek. "Cyborg came to the Academy disguised as Stone, a lab-created monster. He was smart and funny and strong, and despite the fact he was supposed to be a villain he was kind. But he only came to spy on Brother Blood. Even though we went on dates a few times and went to a dance together, when it came to being with us or the Titans he barely gave me a second glance. I'll bet he still thinks what he did was simply undercover work."

"So hurting me was somehow supposed to make you feel better about all of this?" he demanded sarcastically.

"No!" she exclaimed, crawling to kneel in front him. "It was a stupid mistake, I admit. But don't hate me because of it, please!"

He looked at her pleading eyes, then groaned and held his face with his hand.

"I get frustrated with myself because I can't stay mad at you." He muttered into the palm of his hand. "Maybe if-"

Jinx cut him off by gently taking his head in her hands and kissing him. Kid Flash was so surprised he nearly fell off the edge of the tower.

She broke away, and more tears cascaded down her grey face, slowly reddening with both the assault of water and the realization of what she had done, yet again.

"I don't want to hurt you, I never did! I'm so sorry!" she sobbed. "I'm always making stupid decisions about everything, and I don't know how to stop. About you, Cyborg, the HIVE, everything!"

Kid Flash just sat there, half stunned and half listening to her confession.

"I'm so sorry." Jinx whispered, and suddenly lifted herself from her knees and bolted towards the stairs, finally waking Kid Flash from his daze. Before Jinx could fling open the door, Kid Flash materialized in front of her, stopping her in her tracks.

"Jinx." He said firmly, as he stopped her from trying to move around him. "You probably shouldn't be hearing this from someone who makes his living off of running, but you and I both know running away isn't the answer."

"Let me go!" she cried, "I don't deserve forgiveness! I don't deserve _you_!"

He held both her shoulders, determination stealing across his features as he waited for Jinx to stop her struggling.

"I told you once before, Jinx," He said, as she wept, "that you're _better_ than this. I still believe that, and you should too. Because I'm in love with you, and I know better than anyone else."

Jinx looked up at him, and she flung herself against his chest, sobbing this time not in despair but in relief. He held her there, tightly embracing her shaking body.

"I love you too."

* * *

Downstairs, the Titans sat on the couch.

"Do you ever get that feeling of impending doom?" Robin asked randomly.

"Every day."

"Well, duh, Raven. You _are_ impending doom." Beast Boy pointed out.

"Would you like me to be yours?"

"Doesn't anyone want to finish these cakes of pan with me?" Starfire asked.

"It's pancakes, Star."

"Don't you like them?"

"No, I mean yes, I mean- aw, whatever. Throw me a cake of pan." Cyborg sighed.

* * *

"This is your house?"

"You don't have to live here, y'know."

"Oh, and will you throw me out?"

"I'm so not going to go there. My house would be an empty lot."

"So you better be nice to me, Wally."

"Oh, I will." Wally smirked, and she gave him a fake angry glare.

"Try it, and both you and your house will be six feet under."

Wally had invited Jinx, his new girlfriend, to live with him in his house in Star City. Unfortunately, that meant that Jinx had to meet his friends the Titans East while trying to survive living in a guy's house.

That, perhaps, will be left for another story.

* * *

_It wasn't very funny, I admit. I wanted the last chapter to be a more serious one. Please tell me whether I should make a sequel or not, and if so, tell me what I should do better._

_Reviews make me happy!_


	7. Sequel Now Here!

**Okay. For all of you who enjoyed my first story, Food Fights and Force Fields, I highly suggest you read the sequel I have just recently started, Food Fights and Force Fields 2: The Cheese Wars. Less fluff, more funny. I promise. I meant for The Cheese Wars to pick up right where the first left off, with the Titans East replacing the Teen Titans. Please view and review, because if you liked this you'll love the sequel!**

PS: If I get enough feedback, the Teen Titans may appear in the sequel as well!


End file.
